


Hotpants

by blythely



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: BFFs, Costume Kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hotpants, Tim. Jesus, you can't actually--are they PVC? They're shiny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotpants

The slick move where Tim slid the sketches under his calculus textbook? Makes so much more sense now than last weekend.

And that's just from the back, and Kon is not going to freak out about the Battier-than-thou cape, nope, because it's not like Tim has grown four inches since Sunday night.

It's an illusion. Stacked heels wouldn't be practical on rooftops.

The jet whines at the edge of hearing and then purrs away. Tim watches it, tilting his head, just like other guys watch a hot girl walk past, and then he turns around.

"Hey," Tim says, and it's the weirdest, most beautiful smile Kon thinks he's ever seen, because Tim drops his head, so, so, slightly, and looks up at Kon, holding his breath. Now is one of those times when Kon's totally pleased with himself for paying attention.

"Hey," Kon says, and that's as far as he gets because. Okay. Redredred and hardcore fucking _spikes_ on those gauntlets, but. Um.

"Hotpants."

Tim's expression turns baleful. Well, Kon assumes it does. He's not actually able to look up, because he's staring at the tight, slick, watery-black--

"They're not--"

"Hotpants, Tim. Jesus, you can't actually--are they PVC? They're _shiny_."

Tim looks down, as if he only just noticed he's wearing fetish gear. "It's Dyneema. It's stronger than--"

"Shinier--" Kon knows, he really knows, that he should shut the fuck up.

"Shut the fuck--"

"You look _awesome_ , Robin."

Kon gets an even better smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the new Robin costume design came out in 2006 and people didn't like it. I LOVE it. So does Kon.


End file.
